


The Hale Boys are Back

by fangirlingalchemist



Series: Stiles and Those Hale Boys [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Season 1, Bottom Derek, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Past Drug Use, Teacher Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingalchemist/pseuds/fangirlingalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six years living in New York, Derek and Peter come back to Beacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hale Boys are Back

Derek got home from work, ready to take a shower, eat some dinner and maybe fuck Peter into the mattress.

His inner plans were interrupted by Peter sitting at the table with an apprehensive/hopeful expression. Derek knew that expression all to well.

Silently thanking the stars that Peter can't get pregnant, he braced himself, "What's wrong Peter?"

"Well... nothing's _wrong_ per se, I just have something to ask of you, and no it's not sex related, though there is a new position I've been meaning to try-"  
"Focus, Peter. Stop dodging the question."

Peter sighed, "I got a call, from beacon Hills." Derek twitched, they hadn't spoken that name in years, "They said that the county will reclaim the property, if we don't use it...""You want to move back."

"Just for a few months, a year, at most. Just to restore the old house. We can rent it out if you don't want to stay. It's just that- I just don't like the idea losing the  territory that has been owned by the Hale's for generations. I know it's a lot to ask, but please, think on it?" Peter left, giving a cautious glance back before closing the door.

Derek  sighed. The things he does for Peter.

***

He had been 15 when Kate Argent burned down his home  with his entire pack inside. With only Peter and him left, they moved to New York immediately after the funeral. They spent the next two years in squalid apartments, working odd jobs, unwilling to spend the money that came at the life of their family. Peter desperately trying to control his unexpected Alpha powers, and Derek losing himself in increasingly erratic behavior.

It took Derek overdosing, to the extent where even his accelerated healing was hard pressed to save him, to shock them back to reality. After that, they worked through their pain and Derek told Peter what Kate did to him, while Peter tried harder to be a better Alpha.

In honor of their pack they got matching tattoos of a trikselion, Derek between his shoulder blades, Peter on is inner left wrist. They moved to a better apartment. Peter got a job as a history professor at a local college, and Derek got his GED, joining the police academy when he was of legal age.

He was 19 when they started sleeping together.

***

It had been a hard day, his first case had him chasing a suspect all over downtown. He finally caught the bugger, but the ensuing paperwork left him with a headache that, topped with it being his late brother's birthday, made him snappish.

When he got home, late, Peter had dinner ready and singing along to an eighties rock station on the sadio.

After a quick shower, Derek ate dinner on the couch, while Peter gently massaged his shoulders, singing along softly to the radio.

Peter's hands on Derek awoke something in him that he hadn't felt since, well, ever. After Kate, there had been multiple one night stands, for the both of them, but none of them had made Derek's heart race like just a simple touch from Peter could.

He listened to the sound of their breathing get deeper, more labored and, at the mingled scent of their mutual arousal, kissed Peter with a passion that was eagerly returned. Derek pulled Peter onto his lap, Peter's legs on either side, straddling him. Peter ground on his lap, running his fingers through his hair, pulling tightly as Derek ground back up. They moaned at the sensation.

When their lips parted, they stared at each other with apprehension, panting. "Bedroom?" Peter asked, more apprehensive than Derek had ever heard him before.

"God yes." They tore off each others shirts, mouths hungrily sucking bites onto each others skin.

When they made it to Peter's room, Peter paused, "Are you sure you want to do this Derek?"

Derek looked into his eyes, "Yes. Do you?" Peter visibly relaxed, "Damn skippy, I wanna do this." A grin appearing on his face " So... you a top or bottom?"

"I've only topped, but... I'd like you to fuck me, if it's okay with you, Alpha." Derek hung his head.

Peter eyes flashed red, "Say that again, Der."

Derek buried his face in Peter's neck, scraping his shifted claws against Peter's chest, "Fuck me, Alpha, please?"

Peter growled, "Hell yes, pup."

He gripped Derek's arms tightly, grinding their erections together, making the younger man shudder and moan. He kissed him fiercely, tongues entwining as their hands roamed each others bodies. They ground against each other, their moans echoing through the room.

Peter reached for Derek's zipper, "You're still wearing pants, pup. How 'bout you take everything off and lay on the bed while I get the lube?"

Derek eagerly complied, and sat on the bed. Then reached forward to lightly stroke his aching dick.

"Ah, ah, ah." Peter took his hands away, "No touching till I say so, pup. Now hands and knees so I can prep you."

He opened up the lube, applied a generous amount to his fingers, then proceeded to slide one in. Derek gasped at the odd sensation.

Peter gently kissed along his spine. " _R_ _elax_ , pup. I've got you." He moved his finger slowly, allowing Derek time to adjust before adding a second one. Derek whined as he scissored him open, gasping and arching his back when his fingers brushed his prostate. " _There_ , oh, _god_ , _there_."

"You like that, pup?" Peter said with a gentle rub against his prostate. Derek whimpered and pushed back against his fingers.

Peter moaned, "You look so hot, fucking yourself on my fingers, pup."

He added a third finger, twisting deftly while Derek pushed back. Derek's moans grow louder, "Alpha, fuck me. I- ah- I need you to fuck me _now_."

"Alright, pup, don't get your panties in a twist," the mental image made Peter groan. He lined his cock up to Derek's hole, pushing in slowly.

When he bottomed out, he paused, giving Derek time to adjust. He growled, eyes flashing blue, "Peter, _move_." He pulled out slowly, till only the tip was left, then pushed back in. They both moaned loudly, Peter setting a rhythm of slow withdraws and strong thrusts with Derek pushing back.

Derek grasped at the sheets, moaning, as the bed creaked slightly. Peter then pulled out completely, running his tongue along the spiral of Derek's tattoo, "On your back, pup."

Derek rolled over, Peter swinging his legs over his shoulders as he pushed back in, hitting Derek's prostate.  Derek keened as Peter set a fiercer pace, hitting his prostate with every other thrust.

Derek, pulled Peter down for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, as Peter moved in and out. "Alpha, I'm close." Derek whined. "Me too pup, me too." Peter's breathing sped up as he set a punishing pace, Derek keening as Peter hit his prostate with every thrust.

Derek grasped the headboard over his head as he moved his hips in sync with Peter's " _Ah_ , I'm-so- _fuck_ -oh god, yes." "You gonna come untouched, pup?  _fuck_! You wanna come on just my cock? Come on, Derek!"  "I'm almost- _PETER!!!_ " With a scream Derek came, cum spreading over their stomachs, fingers splintering the headboard. With a few more thrusts Peter went over the edge, howling " _God,_ _Derek_ _!!!"_   Peter pulled out, cum dripping on the sheets, as he lay next to Derek, wrapping him in his arms.

Derek leaned into Peter's embrace, pressing gentle kisses on his face, "We should clean up." Peter snuggled closer, "Nah, we'll shower in the morning."

The next morning brought lots of pain and dried cum, evened out by shower sex and waffles.

They've been sleeping together since them, keeping their relationship as secret as their lychanthropy.

Over the years, Derek steady got promoted, in the force, and Peter bought their outlandish Camaro. "Just let me have this _one_ extravagance, Derek! _Please_? I'll let you top!"

Life was going good, so having Peter say he wanted to go back, well, he'd need to think on it.

***

"I can't believe, you talked me into this." Derek said as they drove past the road sign saying "Beacon Hills."

They turned on the back road that leads to their old house, occasionally clearing branches, or a fallen tree (thank god for werewolf strength) then pulled up and parked in the drive way. They walked towards the house hand in hand, stopping within 10 feet of the burnt-out shell of their old den.

Derek wrapped his arms around Peter as they stood in front of the burned remnants of their home for the first time in six years. The smell of ash still permeated the air, but all scents of pack had long faded, leaving behind an atmosphere of heaviness, yet, at the same time, still leaving a sense of security.

"They would have been in high school by now." Peter said, with a calmness that belies his words. Derek grips his Alpha tighter, saying nothing, giving him all the silent comfort he can. The late summer sunlight shone through the trees as they held on to each other for what felt like ages, letting their breathing deepen and their heart rate slow.

Peter glanced at his watch, "Well, now. time to get busy, we'll be having the inspector come tomorrow, so we should get all our weepy nostalgia over with today. Up to it." Grabbing Derek's hand, Peter marched towards the house. The porch steps were slightly precarious, and the floor boards were weak and crumbling. The door hung slightly off it's hinges, granting them access. They walked through the ash covered halls and looking in all the rooms. The stairs, were falling apart, but to werewolves, they were no issue. They looked through the few rooms not eaten away by fire and years of weathering, fighting back tears over the soot covered belonging of their murdered packmates. The basement was in ruins, the chains twisted and rusted away, the kitchen was the most intact.

By the time they had gathered any salvageable items, it was already near dark. They got into the Camaro and drove to the local motel. They checked in a tumbled into bed, falling asleep in each others arms, exhausted by the days events.

 


End file.
